


I Wish I Met Her First (V/MC)

by xnyanx



Series: All That Hurts (RFA~Mystic Messenger) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, not v x rika sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnyanx/pseuds/xnyanx
Summary: Mystic Messenger Collection~ V/MC- V to Rika (I wish I met her first)





	

 

You came

You became (a part)

You changed me

You changed (yourself)

Haunted by your fears

You weaved a web of paranoid thoughts

Got caught, so lost

I couldn’t bring you back.

 

She came

She became (a part)

Broke down my thoughts

In despair of the world you left behind

Broke down my longing

For a ghost I believed to be mine

Broke down my walls

But my vision is no longer here.

 

My dear,

I apologise

For the promise I’ve broken to you

I realise

It was foolish to follow you

Now, I wish I can see her smile

On the lips that feel so warm

Her hands that hold me innocently

Guiding me as I roam the dark sight,

I wish I had met her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying at a corner at V's eternal sadness, I'm not kidding guys.  
> That boy deserves some love. And no, not from Rika ;___;  
> Anyway here's a poem about V and MC, hope you like it.  
> I really wanted to write one shots about all of them but that would take time and I don't have time;;  
> So maybe someday I will hah.


End file.
